


delight

by milqo



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, and not much else, love me some sleepy lesbians, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milqo/pseuds/milqo
Summary: That’s the problem with doing anything remotely romantic with Dina. There’s so much to see, to touch.





	delight

Out of all movies to survive over twenty years of abandonment, the one about a dog whose owner never came back just had to be the _only_ one in her home to be in pristine condition. Dina buries her head under a flat, flower-patterned pillow when the familiar song signaling the beginning of the movie starts to play.

Ellie leans back on the makeshift bed they made in the living floor, proud to have only cried nine times out of the sixteen times she watched it. “I’m not getting up.”

She lifts her head up to glare at Ellie, who doesn’t feel even a bit intimidated at the faux threat. “You’re the worst girlfriend, you know that?”

“You love me. What does that say about you?”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“I’m _always_ right.”

Dina’s glare somehow downgrades to a staring competition, both of them biting back a laugh until Ellie lets hers go, her teeth gleaming under the pale lighting of the television. Dina plants a smiling, hasty on her cheeks before getting on her feet at once to turn the television off, the few working remotes in the compound belonging to the infirmary and the older people deserving of some semblance of rest.

She organizes the DVDs on the cabinet she found them in and sits cross-legged on the empty space next to her girlfriend.

“You know what?”

Ellie feels the sheets rustling around her legs, her shirt being lifted by Dina’s hands slightly enough to make her pulse race. She rubs her feet together to chase away both the cold emanating from outside and the warmth her body’s producing at an alarming pace.

“I think we can make a better use of our time.”

Ellie turns on her side to face her, putting on a playful façade for no reason at all. “Wanna steal food from the kitchen? Play ‘I Spy’?”

Dina mouths at her earlobe – knows exactly how to see through her – and Ellie curls a little into herself, ticklish.  

“Who gave you that shirt?

“Maria,” she pulls at the fabric around her neck with the tip of her fingers. “You don’t like it?”

“No,” Dina smiles, too sweetly to mean anything good. “It’s perfect.”

Dina rolls down the fabric of her peach-colored turtleneck, exposing the soft skin of her throat.

“I’m starting to believe you didn’t want to watch a movie with me.”

“You know that movie makes me cry,” Dina replies, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck. “And I missed being with you. You were on patrol for so long.”

Ellie delights in the exquisite sensation of being kissed in a place she’s been advised to not let anyone get too close to unless she had a death wish. “You know you can have anyone you want.”

Dina sinks her teeth on the pulse under her jaw with more strength than she had the intention of using, earning a sound that’s somewhere between a moan and a hiss. Ellie can be so infuriating and stubborn and _hot_ , forces her to prove her love over and over again. Even when she soothes the red mark of her teeth with her tongue, she’s hoping it leaves a bruise.

Ellie retaliates by pulling her into a kiss with both her hands behind her head, fingers digging at her scalp while she brushes her tongue softly against hers, her movements precise and almost innocent compared to the roughness she displayed moments before. Dina nips at her lower lip, her arousal fed by each strangled moan the other girl lets go of.

“Carry me?”

Her arms must be hurting after a whole day of physical labor but at this point Ellie doesn’t feel it, doesn’t feel anything other than the damn butterflies in her stomach.

//

Dina gives her a little tap to her shoulder to signal she wants to be put down but Ellie places her in the bed _softly_ instead, because no one can afford to break a bed these days. Dina doesn’t know whether to scream in surprise or to kiss her breathless.

“Now I know why you love doing this,” Ellie gets on top of her girlfriend, looking down at her with a smile. Not a good sign. “I have _all_ the power.”

“You really do,” Dina grins at before grabbing the bottom of her sweater and yanking it over her head, Ellie’s own shirt following soon. Dina slips her hand below the waistband of Ellie’s baggy, grey pyjama pants.  

“Woa, hey,” she recoils slightly, holding Dina’s wrists before she can touch anywhere that’ll make her turn into goo right there. It’s been a while, after all. “You’ll end the fun real quick if you do that.”

“Where’s your legendary stamina at?”

“Dead in a ditch, probably.”

 _Like I care_ , Dina thinks as reaches further down, pleased when Ellie’s resistance falls as quick as it was formed. “You’re,” she laughs softly when her fingers come in contact with her folds. “Really into this.”

“No shit.” Ellie mutters. She almost clings to Dina, reaching with uncoordinated hands to hold her waist as Dina brings her fingers up to trace the muscles in Ellie’s abdomen, trembling with each brush of blunt nails against skin. “Dina – I wasn’t –”

“Mm?”

“I need –“

Ellie lets out a breathless laugh and bites back a moan when Dina moves her hands to where she needs her the most – relishes in the feeling of it when she inserts two fingers inside of her in a deliciously slow manner.

“You have all the power up there, huh?”

“Shut up,” Ellie retorts even in her flustered state, tilting her head back to make it easier for Dina to pay a much-appreciated attention to her neck again.

She takes the offering wholeheartedly, alternating bites between the left and right sides of her neck as she changes the pace of her thrusts – turning what was once tame into strong and demanding. Dina can feel her walls closing in more, her soft, low moans she tries to hold back escaping one by one.

“Love it when you’re like this,” she says in a breathy voice, mouthing at Ellie’s jaw and coaxing the ecstasy out of her until it explodes at once, slowly melting into something that Dina finds so delicious, so beautiful to watch.

Ellie seems to collapse into Dina’s arms while the other girl caresses her sweaty back, murmuring soft nothings until her body stops twitching. “I think you found my kink,” she mumbles, blinking slowly.

“Really?”

“No.”

None of them believe it.

“Your legs are still trembling.” Dina comments when Ellie, still half-dazed, starts to apply pressure on her midriff until she leans down. She pretends not to listen, tugging down the two layers of Dina’s leggings and underwear with an eagerness she’s come to associate with Ellie a long time ago.

“Polka dot? Seriously?”

“Hey, it fits my bra.”

“Didn’t notice it,” Ellie says, pressing a smile against her bare stomach.

“Uh huh,” Dina replies with a grin of her own. “I don’t think you know how rare that is nowadays, El. Give me some credit.”

“It’s going to end up on the floor anyway.”

Seconds later, after an unexpected trouble with the clasp of her bra disappears, it does. She kisses her mouth, her earlobe, her ribs – never lingering anywhere but at her chest, where she latches on a dusky, hard nipple – before leaving open, wet kisses on the inside of her thighs, using both hands to keep her girlfriend’s hips from thrusting into nothing.

When she finally buries her head between her thighs, Dina responds with a little laugh. “I definitely missed this.”

Ellie still manages to blush while going down on her and that’s a fucking feat. “Don’t talk when I’m…”

Her sentence trails off when she decides there’s so much she wants to do and talking is not it. That’s the problem with doing anything remotely romantic with Dina. There’s so much to see, to touch. Ellie parts her with her fingers, running her tongue along her folds until she can taste salt and _her_ and she swears Dina is always going to be too much, nearly enough to overwhelm her.

She lifts her hips slightly, running her fingers through the messy strands of Ellie’s hair. “So good. You’re so good.”

Dina lets out a long, loud whine when she rubs her tongue against the spot she knows she loves and Ellie wishes she used her fingers instead of her tongue, just so she could watch her. The thought of it makes fire race under her skin.

“Fuck,” she moans, the heel of her feet digging into Ellie’s back. “El, I missed you so much – “

Ellie lets her hands travel from her hips to her entrance, moving two fingers slowly around it. “I kept thinking of you – “

She pumps her fingers in and out of her, her free hand giving a soft slap to Dina’s thigh when she moves around too much. Dina tugs at Ellie’s hair instead, pulling harder and harder with every small movement of her body.

“Your fingers, your tongue – fuck, I –“

A strangled cry escapes her throat when it finally hits her – like a truck, by the looks of it – and she shakes all over, rocking herself into her fingers. Ellie laps at her wetness slowly, running her hands up and down the length of her thighs.

Dina revels in the soft attention, riding the aftershocks as she caresses the back of Ellie’s head. She tugs at her hair until she reaches up to her face, running a thumb across Ellie’s cheekbones.

“I love you.”

“I know,” Ellie whispers, reaching an arm for the wool blanket forgotten in the floor, covering them with it. She feels the ache in her bones when she rests her head on Dina’s chest, their chest rising and falling with each deep breath they take. “I love you, too.”

Dina kisses her slowly, taking her time to explore her mouth. She sighs at the taste of herself, of Ellie, of _love_. Of how sweet it is.

“Can’t go on patrol without you anymore,” Ellie says, “I get distracted thinking of your boobs.”

“I thought you were going to come up with a pun.”

“I was,” she whines, looking up at Dina. “But your boobs are right here.”

“How convenient, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Dina holds her closer, brushing a lock of hair behind Ellie's ear. “Go to sleep. We have lot to do tomorrow.”

“Already am, love," she mumbles, out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a draft of this in my notebook when my laptop stopped working & was absolutely terrified of anyone reading it even though no one in my house speaks english. living the real gay fear life.
> 
> the plan was to write it down on my (fixed!) laptop so i could get burn/ship/throw away the paper BUT shit happened and. well. here it is, folks. i've only written stuff like this once before so i hope it's not too messy and i hope u enjoy it a little!! swear i almost delved into angst territory, but i'm saving it for later. ;-) 
> 
> oh and the movie i'm talking about at the beginning of this story is called hachiko. fucked me up. 10/10


End file.
